A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol/Credits
Associate Producer TBA Casting and Voice Direction TBA Featuring the Voices of Billy West as Claude Cat/The Narrator, Elmer Fudd/Ghost of Jacob Marley, Hamton J. Pig and Babbit/Gravedigger #1 Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam/Ebeneezer Scrooge, Barnyard Dawg/Money Collector #2, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and The Brain Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Bob Cratchit, Clyde Bunny/"Tiny Tim" Cratchit, Tweety/Ghost of Christmas Past #1, Sylvester/Ghost of Christmas Present, Daffy Duck/Fred Honeywell and Plucky Duck Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Pete Puma Jim Cummings as Taz/Ghost of Christmas Future and Catstello/Gravedigger #2 Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny/Peter Cratchit Bob Bergen as Porky Pig/Fezziwig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian Jeff Glen Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn/Money Collector #1 Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Gogo Dodo and Furrball Noah Schnapp as Skippy Squirrel Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Babs Bunny/Martha Cratchit, Fan Scrooge and Penelope Pussycat Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny/Emily Cratchit and Fifi La Fume T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah/Ghost of Christmas Past #2 Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck/Mrs. Honeywell and Petunia Pig Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon Candi Milo as Sweetie Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel June Foray as Granny/Belle Based upon the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' characters created by Warner Bros. Animation Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck created by Tex Avery Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Yosemite Sam and Clyde Bunny created by Friz Freleng Tweety Bird, Babbit Pussycat, Catstello Pussycat, Mac Gopher and Tosh Gopher created by Bob Clampett Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Taz and Pete Puma created by Robert McKimson Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Pepé Le Pew, Hubie the Mouse, Bertie the Mouse, the Three Bears, Claude Cat, Elmer Fudd and Marvin the Martian created by Chuck Jones Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain created by Tom Ruegger Taz-Mania created by Art Vitello Music by Walter Murphy TBA Animation Produced by Film Roman A Waterman Entertainment Company Animation Executive Producers John Hyde Mike Wolf Overseas Animation Production TBA Overseas Animation Director for TBA TBA Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network TBA TBA Executive Producers for Amblin Television Steven Spielberg Sherri Stoner Executive Producer for Warner Bros. Animation Sam Register This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result on civil and/or criminal prosecution ©2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC Country of first publication: United States of America Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Taz-Mania and all related characters and elements: © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain and all related characters and elements: © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC are the authors of this film/motion picture for the purposes of the Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto Amblin Television in association with Warner Bros. Animation Th-th-th-that's all, folks! Distributed by Warner Bros. Television A TimeWarner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Credits